


Brains!

by dark_pookha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Humor, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pookha/pseuds/dark_pookha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carissa's parents don't approve of her new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains!

Carissa lounged on her bed. She closed her eyes and listened to the stream that ran outside, just past the rotted deck on the back of her house. A scratching came from the door.

 

"Brains!" the voice outside the door moaned loudly.

 

Carissa drew in a deep breath, and then sighed. She stood and slowly shambled to the door.

 

The zombie on the other side had just raised his hand to scratch at the door again. He was an older male still dressed in his burial suit. "Brains!" he repeated, pointing at her closet. A beetle fell off his hand and scuttled away on the moldy carpet.

 

"Jeez, dad, you don't have to yell." Carissa started to close the door. "I told you, I was getting ready." Her father stuck his foot in the door and she heard squelching from inside his boot. He turned his good eye to her, pointed at her closet, and moaned again.

 

She shoved his foot out of the door and closed it firmly. She thought briefly about latching it, but her father would only break it down again if he got agitated. She walked back to her bed and flopped down onto the stained comforter. She closed her eyes and listened to the flowing water again; its gurgling sounded just like the last human whose throat she had ripped out. She opened her eyes and sat up.

 

Her reflection stared back at her from the mirror across from her bed. Her mouth twitched, and the corner of her lip cracked as she smiled with a rictus grin. She didn't look so bad; her face still held together without much slumping or need of stitching. Her cousin, who had his head nearly ripped off, looked much worse with the bolts through his neck.

 

After staring at herself in the mirror for a few minutes, she finally came up with a plan for her makeup and clothes. She sat on her dust-covered vanity chair and opened the large drawer on its right side.

 

"Green or blue?" she asked herself.

 

When no one answered, she looked into the mirror and asked again.

 

She pulled a large, liquid-filled jar out and rummaged in it until she came up with a blue eyeball. It only took her a moment to pop out her brown eyes and put in the blue ones from the jar. She winked at her reflection in the mirror and then batted her new eyes seductively. They didn't really match her brown hair, but she didn't care. After making sure the lid was securely on the jar, she put it back in the drawer and closed it.

 

Next she took a small compact out of her top drawer and opened it. Her mother must have heard the vanity drawer creak open because she shouted up the stairs. 

 

"Brains!"

 

"Of course I'm not going to put on too much makeup! God, mom, do you think I'm stupid?" Carissa shouted back down at her mother.

 

"A little rosy-cheeked, fresh out of the grave look, I think." Red clay grave-dust poofed out when she removed the compact's lid. She delicately applied the powder to her entire face, making sure to have a splotch just so above her right eyebrow. She heard feet shuffling from the other side of the house and got up from her vanity to go look out the front window.

 

Johnny and his friends ambled down the streets, carefully turning their heads at every alley and intersection, making sure that no humans were out. Johnny looked fabulous as ever. He was one of the first to be turned, just like her family, and he was still relatively whole and untouched by humans. The only blemish on his face was a bullet-hole in his right cheek, and he'd applied a brass grommet to it. Carissa thought it made him look tough, but her father said it made Johnny a ‘freak because no self-respecting boy zombie should wear jewelry like a girl.'

 

Carissa hurried back to her vanity and finished her preparations. Putting away the scrunchies because she didn't have time to finish pulling her hair back, she simply threw some grave dust into it and then ran her hands through it to spread it out.

 

She looked at the blood-streaked sundress that she'd lain out earlier and held it up to the light. The pattern from the blood showed that she was a skilled hunter in her own right. It was clearly arterial spray from a ripped neck. She quickly shucked off her top and slid the dress over her head. She left her leggings on so her internal organs didn't slump, and then looked herself over one last time in the mirror.

 

She ran her hands through her hair again. "Perfect."

 

She jerked her door open just as she heard Johnny scratch at the front door.

 

"Brains!" His melodious voice carried through the door and she heard the laughing moans of his friends on the street.

 

She went down the stairs and sat in the oldest of the armchairs facing the door and waited for her father to greet Johnny. She demurely crossed her legs at the ankles and winked at her dad as he opened the door.

 

Her dad wheezed as he jerked the door open. "Brains!" He greeted the boy grudgingly.

 

Johnny stuck his hand out and shook her father's hand. She could hear her father's bones crunch under Johnny's grip, and her father yanked his hand back. He stepped back and pointed at the chair across from Carissa.

 

Johnny came in and sat down. Her father closed the door and went off to the kitchen. 

 

Digging in his pocket, Johnny came up with a wilted rose. He handed it to Carissa.

 

"Oh, Johnny, it's beautiful." She stuck the dead flower above her ear, making sure the stem went into her hair and that one of the thorns dug into her skin to hold it into place. A noise from the door caught both of their attentions.

 

"Brains!" Carissa's mother said as she came into the room with a plate of black widows. She offered some to Johnny, who shook his head.

 

"Mo-oo-oom." Carissa buried her head in her hands. "You know that Johnny and I don't like spiders. Don't we have some of those nice, juicy earthworms still?"

 

Her mother scowled, dropped the tray of spiders on the floor and retreated to the kitchen.

 

Carissa stood and grabbed Johnny's hand. "C'mon," she whispered. "Let's blow this joint and go hunting. Maeve thought she saw a group of humans hiding in the old elementary school down by the interstate."

 

Johnny smiled as he stood, showing off his perfectly pointed teeth. Carissa shuddered as she pictured what those teeth could do. "And if there aren't any humans there, at least we'll have the place to ourselves."

 

"Brains!" Johnny agreed, moaning softly in her ear.

 

They both crept out the front door and a moment later, her mother came back into the living room with a plate of wiggling earthworms. "Brains!" she yelled back at her husband, who came out of the kitchen and shook his fist at the young couple as they ambled away, leaning on each other.


End file.
